


Cyan Scarlet

by Zoe_Amoore



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Amoore/pseuds/Zoe_Amoore
Summary: There's a new member on blue team. After the Chorus and Charon battles the Reds and Blues find themselves in a new canyon. With Carolina and Wash busy on a mission, the original gang (Minus Tex) and the the new girl Livia Peters, stuff is going to get crazy. Between Tucker's lame pickup lines and Sarge's strange orders the Reds and Blues are in for a ride.





	1. Peters is a girl name?

“First day at blue base, let’s hope this goes as well as I think. I have a lot of plans for this outpost! I- I should probably stop talking to myself.” Livia Peters just got stationed at blue base with Tucker, Caboose, and Church. Livia was yet to learn about them and the people they were fighting. When the command ship dropped her off in the middle of a boxed canyon she was very confused.  
One guy in light blue armor walked toward her. She was wearing a teal color. “Hello, you’re the rookie right?” He said unenthused.  
Peters took a deep breath, “Yes, my name is Livia Peters; you can just call me Peters though.” His head moved up and down.  
“You’re a girl?” He asked and she nodded. “I’m Church, Tucker and Caboose are at the base, follow me.” He started walking to one side of the canyon and Livia decided to follow.  
When they got to the base Peters met Tucker and Caboose. Right away she found out that they were all annoying assholes. Tucker, hitting on her whenever he got a chance. Church, being pissed off 24/7. And Caboose, the dumbest person she’s ever met.  
“So, have I seen you somewhere before? Cause I would remember a body like yours.” Tucker came out of nowhere and started flirting.  
“Oh my god! Please don’t do that, and I doubt so, I just joined the military and turned 19 a couple months ago. Also, just a few hours ago, you didn’t know I was a girl. Just because I have a masculine last name doesn’t mean I’m a guy. Nice try though.” Peters had dealt with “Players” before in her home town, but after a small shut down they would stop. Tucker on the other hand hadn’t stopped since she arrived.  
“I try not to get my hopes up. But you have to admit it’s better to talk to me than any other person in this canyon.”  
“I don’t know, I haven’t talked with the other team. Do you have any info about them?” Peters was always taught to get as much information about her enemies.  
“Yeah, we aren’t really fighting them, we haven’t been for years. We finally defeated Charon industries, and then found ourselves in this dump. We were all like ‘Yay! Another deserted boxed motherfucking canyon!’ Church and Grif were the most upset. The Red team has Grif, Sarge, Gay guy, and Simmons. Griff is lazy, Sarge is military bravado type, Gay guy is gay, and Simmons is smart. Oh, and they have this Mexican robot name Lopez? They’re all just a bunch of fucking weirdos.”  
“Wait, his name is Sarge?”  
“He’s a pirate!” Caboose joined the conversation.  
“No dumbass, he’s southern! Not a pirate!”  
On the other side of the canyon Grif, Simmons, Donut and Sarge were having a team meeting. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to bomb blue base!” Sarge created a new plot to defeat the blues.  
“You know it won’t make any difference, the only thing is that if this works, they’ll have to come room with us. It’s honestly not worth it.” Grif was slacking off as usual.  
“Shut up Grif, let’s just hear him out.” Simmons snapped back.  
“Guys you’re gonna make me mess up my top coat!” Donut whined.  
“Cállate idiotas!” Lopez said.  
“Lopez! This is no time to joke. Simmons and Grif will plant the bombs and Donut, Lopez and I will distract the blues. Now let’s go!”  
The reds left their base in two groups; one to distract the blues, and one to sneak in the base. Peters was in the base, cleaning and practicing her aim when the reds showed up. Church hollered for Tucker and Caboose to come up and see what the reds wanted, leaving Peters alone in the base.  
She stopped cleaning and was shooting small objects in the base when Simmons and Grif walked in. Simmons planted a bomb and Grif walked right behind her, not paying any attention. Simmons turned around just in time to see Peters shoot a rock off a table. “Nice!” She said to herself. Turning around she saw Simmons watching her and pointed her gun at him. “Oh my god! What is wrong with the people here?! You can’t just sneak up on someone!” Peters felt slight pressure on her helmet.  
“Okay, put the gun down, and I’ll put mine down.” Grif said. Peters did as he said, and he did his part. She grabbed her other pistol and pointed at both of them at the same time.  
“Okay assholes, who are you?” Peters didn’t waste a second; she had actual military training and could figure out almost any situation.  
“I’m Simmons, he’s Grif. We’re red team.”  
“Oh okay, the lazy one and the stuck-up smart-ass one. What are you doing here?”  
“Our idiotic commander told us to bomb the place so here we are.”  
“Really, Grif? Simmons asked.  
“What do you want she has a gun to both of our heads. I’m gonna do what she asks. And after I thought we were done with mean scary ladies.”  
“Okay, here’s the deal, take the bomb out behind the base, it’ll look like you did your job, and you won’t get in trouble, and I’ll say it was a faulty grenade and I threw it to save the lives of the people on my team, k?” Peters didn’t want to waste time, because she didn’t know how long the timer would last.  
“Deal!” Simmons said, running to get it and run it a few hundred feet.  
“I guess I’ll see you later, Grif. Looks we’ll be stuck with each other, in a way.” Grif walked out of the blue base.


	2. This is Blue Team?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters finds her way around the blue base and meets another member who doesn't like to leave her room. When she finally gets some rest, something goes wrong. Read to find out what's up.

A few minutes later an explosion went off and Peters ran to the top of the base, acting out of breath.  
“What the fuck was that?!” Tucker shouted.  
“Holy shit! Are you okay?” Church asked.  
“That looked awesome!!!!” Caboose shouted.  
“One of the bombs down there fell and was going to go off, I had to run it out there so you guys wouldn’t die.” Peters faked a deep breath. “YOU’RE WELCOME!!!”  
“Thanks, rookie. Glad you didn’t let us die.” Church said.  
“The reds were just here. Do you think it was them who did it?” Caboose asked.  
“No shit, dumbass. Yeah I think it’s the red’s fault, they cause all the problems around, everywhere! By the way thanks, if you want me to repay you later I’ll see you in the barracks.”  
“Sure,” Peters replied sarcastically, “Anyway, how would they have been involved. It seems pretty farfetched for you to just blame them.”  
“Well, the first thing is that Simmons and Grif weren’t there. Simmons is always around to kiss Sarge’s ass. Grif we’re not worried about.” Church said.  
“Well, not bad for my first day! Am I right? Well, I’m going to go make myself dinner, you want anything?” Peters asked.  
“It depends you want some sausage?” Tucker asked.  
“I’d rather not, thanks though!” Peters started walking down.  
“I want sausage! Tucker do you have sausage? Don’t hide it from us.” Caboose was walking around Tucker to see if he was hiding food.  
Peters made some food and went to a room. “Today was super weird; apparently the people at this outpost and the people we’re fighting are extremely incompetent. I’m looking forward to some alone time.” She was keeping up her journal.  
“What are you doing in my room?” A girl said from a bed.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought there were only three people at this outpost. Do you know where my room is?”  
“No, but you can stay and room with me if you want. My name’s Kaikaina Grif, my brother’s on the other team. Laaame! Anyway, people call me Sis, because my brother was here first. So why are you here?” Peters looked around the room and saw an empty suit of yellow armor.  
“I just got stationed here, today was my first day. Were you here the whole time?”  
“Yeah, I normally stay in my room, sleeping, and sometimes eating. And you know, other stuff.” Sis was sitting on the bed in shorts and a big T-shirt, with an open bag of chips sitting beside her.  
“O-okay. I’m really glad I stopped those guys then. Wait, you’re Grif’s sister?” Sis nodded. “Well, is he a good brother?”  
“Yeah, he’s really sweet. I hope you don’t like him though, he’s got the hots for that grey guy, Simmons I think.”  
“What?!”  
“He’s my brother, I can tell. It’s hard to know which grey guy is which, but I’ll be able to tell you apart. You know, cause you’re the only other chick.”  
“I was going to shoot both of them. But then again, he was going to blow up his sister’s base.” Peters muttered to herself.  
“What are you saying?”  
“Oh nothing. Umm, can you show me to my room?”  
“I guess, are you sure you just want to go to bed? Cause I go some stuff planned, and I like to have fun.”  
“Uh, yeah, heh, long day you know? Maybe some other time.” Sis showed Peters to her room.  
“Let me know if you need anything. And come to me before you go to Tucker, trust me, I’ve done that; it’s not as good as he says it is. But, it’s not that bad either.”  
“Ok, will do, thanks. I’m, gonna hit the hay.” Peters sat on her bed and took off her helmet. A toss of blonde curls fell on her shoulders and she sighed. Peters walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and her hair, and then headed to bed.  
When Peters’ alarm went off at 7 am, she got up and brushed through her hair again. Then she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Right when she got there she knew something was wrong. Peters ran back to the room she was in, put her armor on and grabbed a gun. Then she walked into the room Sis was supposed to be in.  
The room was a mess, wrappers, dishes and clothes were everywhere. Peters closed the door and opened the next one. This one was neater, but had flowers and hearts all over. There was a desk that held a book bright pink with the words “Do Not Open!” She closed that door and looked in next one. Shotguns lined the walls with hundreds of thousands of rounds lining the wall and the floor. In the last one there was a guy sitting on his bed. He stood up and walked over to his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This is so much fun for me to write! I hope you enjoy, and once again, if you see any typos let me know! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I am exited to see what you guys think! Thank you for reading!!!!


	3. Blue Team or Red Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters learns about Red Team while Grif learns about voice filters.

“So, you’re awake, at 7 in the morning. You are the most punctual prisoner ever. I am so glad we’ll have someone like you on our team.”  
“On your team? What do you mean? I’m on blue team! I already met everyone and you can’t-“ Simmons held up a finger.  
“If you’re going to shout do it outside, they will kill me if I wake them up, especially Donut.”  
“I went into all the rooms. Donut is the one that had the diary, right? Who is he? I haven’t met him yet.”  
“I-, he-, is this a trick question?”  
“No, if I’m going to be here a while I might as well get to know the people, right? Or do you plan on sending me back anytime soon?”  
“Well, no. Sarge’s plan was to have you leave blue team and join red team. Speaking of which, I haven’t learned your name.”  
“Peters, I specialize in weapons.”  
“Cool, what type?”  
“All of them, I’ll show you something if you want.” Peters led Simmons out of the base after grabbing a shotgun.  
“Um, I don’t think Sarge will like you messing with his shotgun.”  
“Eh, I’ll clean it and reload it. It’ll be fine.” Peters scanned the area. A small boulder laid a thousand yards away. “See that rock over there?”  
“Yeah. Are you going to shoot that?!” Peters nodded and put the shotgun on her left shoulder. She breathed out and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the canyon and the boulder shattered like glass. “Wow! I knew you’d be a great addition to the team.”  
“Well, I guess I’ll go clean this.” Peters turned and pointed the gun at Simmons.  
“What the fuck?! Why?”  
“I’m on blue team, Caboose is coming. If I don’t do this, I’ll be called out.”  
“Caboose, no way, he’s dumb as that rock you just shot. HEY CABOOSE!!!”  
“HEY SIMMONS, CAN I BORROW SOME HEADLIGHT FLUID? THEY SAID THEY NEED SOME! OH HEY PETER!”  
“I’m going downstairs.” Peters walked off the top, and into the base. She was working on cleaning the gun when Sarge walked in.  
“I see, you’re awake. So, I have to talk to you about something.”  
“Don’t bother, I talked to Simmons. Here’s you shotgun back.” Peters tossed the gun to Sarge and he moved it around in his hands.  
“Hmm, nice.” He walked out. Donut was the next one who came in.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! This used to be my yoga room.” Peters had her suit of armor on the floor and was spray painting it.  
“Go ahead; it might be a little smelly though.” She said without turning her head. Donut did his yoga then left. When Peters finally finished she put it on and walked out of her room. Grif was standing outside her room and glared at her.  
“Look, everyone here wants you on this team and it looks like you’re fine with it. But, I’m not completely sold. I’m gonna keep my eye on you. So don’t mess with me, my sister, or Simmons. I hate Donut and Sarge so you can kill them if you want.”  
“What about the other blues?”  
“Tucker? I’m gonna kill him myself. Church is already dead. And Caboose, he’s the one who killed Church.”  
“Nice. Well, I’m gonna go sit on top of the base. Have fun finding someone else to threaten!” Peters walked out and sat on the edge of the top of the base. With nothing else to do Simmons started talking to her.  
“You ever wonder why you’re-“  
“No. Everything is how it is or else we wouldn't be here. I just let things happen. That’s kind of why I didn’t try to go back. Also because half the team was hitting on me.”  
“Nice. Well, I don’t think that’ll happen over here.”  
“Or, you know, trying to get some and I’m not really in for that right now.” Peters takes out her phone and updates her journal. “I’m going to listen to some music.”  
“Okay.” Peters mutes the mic in her helmet and sings to her music. After a while the blues show up yelling at the reds. She stops her music and turns her mic back on, but adds a voice filter.  
“Hey Reds, we’re missing our rookie. What’d you do?” Church yelled.  
“Why do you think we did anything? We were just hanging out here.” Grif yelled.  
“I barely believe you Grif our last thing of Oreos is missing too.”  
“Shut up.” Grif mumbled.  
“So, where is she? And who’s your rookie?”  
“I am an ex-special forces 1st class sergeant. The name is Markus Dustin. And who might you be?”  
“Leonard Church. Nice meeting you, asshole.” Peter's plan worked.  
“I don't know you, now get lost or there'll be a whole through your head.”  
“Okay, okay. Fine, jeez, fucking dickbags.” Church walked away.  
Peters turned off her voice filter. “How was that?”  
“Damn! You scared the shit out of him! That was sweet!” Simmons gave Peters a high five.  
“It was pretty cool. How did you get a voice filter though?”  
“Grif, they all have them, do you know how to activate it?”  
“No?”  
“I’ll do it manually then you’ll be able to do it remotely.” Peters messed with the back of his helmet then stopped. “Okay, talk.”  
“How’s this?” The voice filter changed it to a girls voice.  
“Heh, nice.”  
“I’m a girl; you changed me into a girl. Great.”  
“Sorry, I guess that’s just the one that was last programmed. You sound amazing though. I’m sure you could fool Tucker. I can call him over.”  
“No!”  
“Sure! Why not, it’ll be fun. I know he’s been lonely, either that or doing it with sis. If I call him over you can shoot him.”  
“No, do not do that! I might shoot you instead!”  
“See Grif, this was how I felt when you would not stop talking about the Vegas Quadrant! Mad, really, really, mad.” Peters was laughing her ass off, and Grif finally turned off the voice filter.  
“That was the best thing ever!”  
“So, how’d you come up with that name? Markus Duster?”  
“Well, it’s a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! This was my favorite chapter so far. BTW this is really hard to write because all they do is stand around and talk and that can get boring, quick. Let me know what you like and once again, if there are any typos! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Am I depressed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters tells the story of why she's in the army. When she tries to calm down, she notices the Reds didn't bring any of her stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. Just a little FYI Tex has a magical appearance in this chapter near the end so pay attention!!! I hope you enjoy reading this and if there are any typos let me know, I did go and fix some today in chapter 3.

“So are you going to tell us or not. We moved into the base, like you wanted to.” Grif mentioned.  
“Yeah, uh- Markus was a real guy. We were kinda close.”  
“What do you mean? What happened?” Simmons asked.  
“He was my boyfriend, he went MIA. I had to deliver the news to my friends and his family. He’s the reason I’m here, so I can find him and bring him home.”  
“I’m sorry,”  
“Don’t be, he’s not dead and I am going to find him. That’s not what he sounds like though.”  
“Are you going to get back together after you find him?”  
“No, I’m done with guys for a while. It’s been difficult but if-when I find him I’m going to take over his position and carry out his duties.” Peters faced the two, “Is there anything to do here other than stand around and talk?”  
“Nope, except for fucking with the blues. Speaking of which, nice job with scaring off Church but, what’s your plan? Sooner or later they’re going to realize something.” Grif mentioned.  
“I don’t know, if worse comes worse I’ll say Dustin killed Peters his first day here. It would explain the shot I fired earlier.”  
“Yeah, but-“  
“Simmons, I can handle myself. You guys don’t have to worry about me! Seriously, it’s a little annoying.”  
“Listen,”  
“No, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Peters turned around and started heading to the room she woke up in. She took a deep breath and opened her door. After closing and locking the door she took off her helmet, to rub her eyes and wash her face. “And I don’t have any of my stuff. Okay, time to break into blue base.” 

 

“Why didn’t you search the base?”  
“You what Tucker? Why don’t you go over there? Meet their new sergeant.”  
“What? New sergeant? Is it a chick?”  
“No, he’s an ex-special forces. Markus Dustin or something. We should tell Caboose he’s on our team and needs help.”  
“Are you looking for Pete?”  
“You mean Peters?”  
“Yeah, uh, I saw her at the Red base with Simmons. You know, after you yelled at me to get Headlight Fluid. And, uh, they didn’t have any by the way.”  
“SHUT UP!!!” Church and Tucker yelled.  
“Well sorry for trying to help.”  
“We don’t care, you brain dead fuck!”  
“Tucker there’s a red guy walking over.”  
“Caboose, stop! It’s not funny anymore!” Church shouted.  
“I’ll just go see what’s up by myself.”  
“Please,” Church looked at Tucker and continued their conversation.  
Peters got into the base and headed to the room that she thought was hers. “Okay, it should be the second door on the, right. Oh! Hi Caboose.”  
“Peter, did you switch to red team? Did they kidnap and brainwash you? It’s okay to say yes.”  
“Uh, it’s complicated. Do you know where my stuff went?”  
“It was in here this morning. Someone might have borrowed it for hide and seek.”  
“Okay, I’m gonna go find it. Just don’t tell them about this.”  
“You got it.” Caboose walked to the top of the base while Peters started looking for her stuff.  
She started in Sister’s room. Tucker’s room was a last resort. She walked over and knocked on sister’s door.  
“Come in!” A familiar voice rang. Peters opened the door and stepped inside. “Oh, it’s you. I heard the boys talk about you earlier. Said you went missing or something.”  
“Oh, well, I’m just looking for some of my stuff. It left my room.”  
“Yeah sorry, I had to borrow your hairbrush, mine never works. And I borrowed some other stuff, but you might not want them back.”  
“Yeah, wait, what?”  
“Don’t worry about it, here’s your brush and,” she moved some stuff around. “Yeah, that’s the only thing you’ll want back.”  
“Okay, I’m gonna go check the other’s rooms.” With her probably not wanting most of her stuff back, Peters had little hope of finding the rest of her possessions. She checked in Church’s room, nothing but a tear stained picture of a woman in black armor. Peters could barely enter Caboose’s room thanks to a tiny robot. Then she finally came to Tucker's room.  
She took a deep breath, and as much as she didn't want to, she opened the door. But it wasn't as gross as she thought. There was a pile of socks by his bed, a laptop, and Peters’ clothes. “What a fucking creep.” She said to herself. She grabbed her stuff, put it in a bag and headed out of blue base. Right before she hit the door Church and Tucker popped right in front of it.  
“Where do you think you’re going, Sergeant Dustin?”  
“Fuck! I need my voice filter!!” Peters thought.  
“I heard you were ex-special forces. That reminds me of someone from a while ago.” Tucker remarks.  
“Does that mean it was you?” Peters' got her voice filter on and had dropped the bag.  
“What was me?”  
Peters slowly reached for her pistol. “Don’t act innocent. You know who I am, don’t you?”  
“I don’t know, should I?” Peters knocked Tucker over and pointed her gun at him. “Tex?”  
“Wait, who’s Tex?” Peters’ voice filter shorted out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RvB fanfic. I love to write and create stuff for other's to enjoy. This is the first chapter of I don't know how many. I will try to keep this going for a while. Updates and new chapter might pop up randomly, so keep an eye out. If you have any suggestions, or notice any wrong grammar/spelling please leave a comment and let me know. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!!!


End file.
